


In Your Tulips

by MaraschinoSqueeze



Series: Destiel Reveals [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is in hell, Cas sees something he wasn't expecting, Dean is dreaming of Cas, Dreamwalking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraschinoSqueeze/pseuds/MaraschinoSqueeze
Summary: Cas dream walks in Dean’s dream.





	In Your Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a winter hiatus series where I will posting one way destiel could be revealed everyday until 13x10 airs on January 18th.  
> Some of them will be way too fanon to ever possibly be on screen, and some will not.  
> Subscribe to this series if you want to see more one shots, and leave a comment on the work if you want to see an expansion of the fic in the future.

Cas had been locked up in Asmodeus’ cell for three weeks. Three weeks of listening to Lucifer’s never-ending babbling.  Three weeks of Asmodeus’ ridiculous suit. Three weeks of being surrounded by the stench of sulfur. Three weeks since he’d last talked to Dean. He was losing his mind.

He was getting really tired of always getting captured or dead. It had only been a couple weeks since he got out of the Empty before he ran into Lucifer and got himself trapped by Asmodeus. He should have told Dean right away. He was always making these mistakes. Dean had told him not to do anything stupid and what did he do? Something stupid. Asmodeus had been supernaturally locking down the dungeon so he couldn’t use any of his powers. It was annoying.

Cas really hated Asmodeus. Way more than he had hated Crowley. At least with Crowley, you knew what to expect. Torture and babbling. Asmodeus either left him in here to listen to Lucifer babbling or he did the babbling all by himself. Didn’t anyone ever just shut up?

Lucifer was pestering him about Jack again at the moment, but Cas was trying very hard to block him out. He laid back on the bench and let his hands rest above his head. He tried to focus on his grace, feeling its movements in the ethereal plane. It was muted by the effects of hell and whatever Asmodeus was doing to keep him from busting out, but if he focused he could feel the movement.

He was startled out of his reverie by a touch of his grace that was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It was familiar because he could tell instantly that it was Dean. It was unfamiliar because he was sure that it wasn’t a prayer. His vessel had no way to directly translate the feeling of a prayer, but it was a lot like a whisper in his ear. It wasn’t quite longing, either. Longing felt more like a caress or a tickle on his skin. This was close, but not quite. It was almost like someone was blowing softly on his skin. He focused his grace on Dean now that he had the connection to him and realized Dean was dreaming.

He sat up and turned to Lucifer and saw that Lucifer was staring at him curiously. He glanced around to see if there were any demons around but they were alone for the moment.

“Lucifer. Dean is dreaming. I’m going to see if I can enter and tell him where we are.” For once Lucifer didn’t have anything to say. He had an indecipherable expression on his face, but he just nodded his understanding. Cas laid back down and focused as hard as he could on channeling his grace into entering Dean’s dream. It was difficult to get it to focus and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to project himself for long, but after what felt like a very long time he felt himself slip into Dean’s dream world.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He could tell he was in the bunker, but the walls looked slightly faded, which was odd because every other time he’d walked in Dean’s dreams he had noticed that Dean’s dreams were very detailed. He had assumed it was because Dean was a hunter and his senses were sharper than most humans. He heard movement near the bedrooms, so he turned down the hallway towards Dean’s room. As he turned the doorknob, Dean spoke. “Ca- Cas,” he whined. Cas had been expecting Dean to be hurting. Maybe dreaming of being attacked by a monster or something. He had definitely not been expecting what he walked into.

There was clothing littered all over the room. He recognized his trench coat tossed onto the back of Dean’s desk chair. The bed was occupied. By himself. And Dean. Naked. His dream self was hovering over dream Dean and licking into his mouth. He felt frozen on the spot. He had absolutely no experience to pull from to figure out how to navigate this situation. Not that it mattered. Dean had heard the door open and started screaming, “Sammy! I am not responsible for your trauma with this one. Get ou – “ When his eyes landed on Cas, standing there frozen in the doorway, fully dressed, the color drained from his face. He looked back and forth from dream Cas to real Cas. “I… You…”

Cas cleared his throat, “uh, you’re dreaming Dean.”

“Fuck.” Dream Cas disappeared as Dean focused on Cas in front of him. He pulled the sheets up around himself. Cas wanted to go to him and take over where the dream Cas had left off, but he knew he didn’t have much time before his grace would be too weak to hold him.

“I… Dean, I regret I don’t have much time. This is very important, Dean.”

“Cas, what are you doing here? This is so not cool. We talked about this stuff, man.”

“Yes, I know. I’m sorry. But Dean, I wouldn’t be here unless it was absolutely imperative that I speak to you.”

“Well you could have called, Cas.”

“No, Dean. I couldn’t. I’m in hell. Asmodeus took my cell phone. I’ve been here for three weeks.”

“Three weeks? Cas, I just talked to you yesterday. Unless… oh my god. Asmodeus has been playing me.” Dean let go of his grip on the sheet to run his hands over his face. The sheet slipped down and rested in Dean’s lap. Cas felt brazen after trespassing on Dean’s dream. He walked towards the end of bed, and crawled up towards Dean.

“Cas, what are you –” Cas cut him off by sealing his lips to Dean’s. Dean was obviously shocked but it didn’t take long before he started participating in the kiss. Their mouths moved together seamlessly. Dean wound his fingers through Cas’ hair, and Cas pressed down on top of Dean. Dean responded by rolling his hips up into Cas’ groin. Cas broke the kiss to groan.

“This is a lot better than my dream,” Dean said with a smirk. Cas chuckled, “Yea well, that’s because I’m real. Or as real as I can be here. I… Dean, I had no idea you even wanted this. I was so shocked.” Cas rolled over to lie on Dean’s side and watched Dean’s blush paint his face scarlet. Cas drew circles on Dean’s chest, until Dean turned to look at him.

“Yea, well if I knew this is how you would react I would’ve brought it to your attention sooner.”  Cas hummed his approval at that and moved his hand to tilt Dean’s chin towards him. He leaned in to take his mouth again, but was interrupted by a sharp jab at his grace.

“Ah! I….” He sucked in his breath. “I… I have to go Dean. Luci…. Ah… Lucifer is calling me back.”

“Lucifer! Cas! Why is Lucifer there?” Dean gripped Cas’ tie in a useless attempt to hold him there, but Cas was already losing his grip on his grace and slipping out of the dream. He heard Dean yell his name like he was screaming under water, and then suddenly he was back in the cell. Asmodeus and two guard demons were standing in his cell staring at him. Asmodeus drawled, “Tell me, Castiel. What were you dreaming about?”


End file.
